tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's End (AU)
Characters: Bumblebee, Crosscut (AU), Fortress Maximus, Kaput (AU), Pharma (AU), Valour (AU), Ultra Magnus, Spike, Jumal, Huffer, Jetfire, First Aid Location: Antilla Date: 2036, 2046, 59,901 TP: Apocalypse World TP 'Summary: The war is approaching an end. Several millennia have passed since the first humans met up with the Autobots. Those humans are now a blip on the timeline of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But for those who where there during that fateful year (1984), their presence has never gone away. Here's the story of one such human - and how a standard mission suddenly turned into his fateful end. ' Category:2036 Category:2046 Category:Logs Category: Apocalypse World TP As logged by Spikewitwicky 2036 Spike's 66, Jumal is 76. And they're both at a time when they are definitely the elders of their respective fields. And both are at a point where the circle of life is coming to a close. But both are still very much active. In Jumal's country of residence, true to their promise to one another, Spike visits, with the agenda being nothing more than working on vehicles. Spike is walking with a noticeable limp, just days after a knee replacement. But like his father before him in his advanced years, the movement may be slow, but his purpose remains the same. Spike steadies his cane, which is a sleek titanium design with some small flames painted at the base of the cane. Spike grins as he slowly makes his way to the bench. "I'm gettin' there." :Jumal chuckles. "Who am I to cast stones from my glass tower of exceeding slowness? Take your time. I'm just happy to have the assistance of a real automotive genius." Jumal takes the opportunity to rub his large, hairy knuckles, currently swollen with arthritis. "I appreciate you making the trip out here yourself, you know," he says kindly. "You could have just pointed out my failings over holo," he chuckles quietly, taking a moment to stifle a cough. Spike looks over at Jumal and gently clasps Jumal's shoulder. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, friend." He pops the hood of Jumal's vintage 2016 Ferrari. Spike blinks and looks on in awe. "It's amazing how great of a condition you've kept this." He looks over at Jumal and smiles. The two have had their share of ...shall we say...passionate arguments. But now, as both have ceded their active duties to a younger generation, what's left remains the foundations of a great friendship that has slowly developed since 1986. Spike looks at Jumal and says "So rare to see these internal combustion engines in complete form, almost like seeing a great, vintage hi-fi stereo." :Jumal coughs again, and smiles. "I only wish I'd have kept myself in the same condition!" he laughs. "Both rely on ancient, outdated systems no longer supported or good for the environment," he jokes. "But, yes. You're one of the few people I would let touch one of my rare babies." Spike looks on and simply marvels, his jaw gaping ever so slightly. "In...cred...ible." He looks down, almost going or his glasses, but his eyes are still JUST good enough. "Okay...let's see...what the problem...is..." 10 Years Later… In a much more stressful time - 2046. On the planet of Antilla. The catastrophic 'cosmic rust' plague that wiped out an entire Autobot race has been dissipated, but the Decepticons have been trying to remanufacture and possibly weaponize the strain. Two factions have entrenched themselves on Antilla. But with Autobot reserves dwindling, the Decepticons are gaining the upper hand. Now, in the midst of a fierce battle, where the shelling is so intense that it has caused some major fractures in Fort Max's foundational walls. Autobots are wounded all around, and the gang of about 14 Decepticons make their way to the shuttle, about to take off with the critical strain of cosmic rust. Huffer looks up in anguish. "No! They're leaving with it! Once back at the lab, they'll be able to weaponize it!" Spike slowly climbs out of a collapsed wall in Fortress Maximus. He's not 'linked' to him, but Fort Max was definitely a 'pet project' for him. Spike looks at his exo-suit, the only thing that saved him from being crushed to death, but the suit now has many cracks. Spike hears Huffer's lament...barely, as his ears are ringing. And he sees one active major cannon. He shakes his head as he sees the Decepticon jet depart. "No...no! Just...gimmie...a ... we still have a chance...there's still hope…” Spike keys in some commands, activating the crippled cannon. He looks at the shuttle. "Just... gotta...make...this...count…” Fire GAME: Spike FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of High difficulty. Spike frowns and quickly recalibrates the cannon before the shuttle gets out of eye range. "Not...today...assholes!" GAME: Spike FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of High difficulty. Spike grits his teeth... "Just...one...moree..." GAME: Spike PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Above Average difficulty. BOOM!!! The final cannon blast is deafening. And it sails up the shuttle, which has shields, but even shields can't deflect a direct hit to an engine, which explodes on contact. The shuttle continues to climb, but then the vision all the Autobots on the ground hope to see, the shuttle slowly banks right, and begins to slowly fall to the surface. Spike looks on, and for a brief moment, his 76-year-old self is filled with a youthful exuberance that defined much of his existence. The Autobots on the ground begin to cheer. The very few remaining Decepticons look up in disbelief. The sudden turnaround causes almost everyone to stop fighting briefly, and for a fatal moment, causes Spike to ever so briefly forget his surroundings. Including a nearby Decepticon. Spike raises his fist and cheers, his voice thinner than it used to be, but he still manages to yell out euphorically "Aw right, Fort Max! You beautiful bucket of bolts, yah did it!" :Most of the Autobots on the ground cheer as the shuttle arcs falls for the surface. Some, however, continue to fight the Decepticons who stayed behind to assure the ship got safely away. One of the Decepticons, known as Valour, dodges the sonic scythe of a neutral-turned-Autobot called Sky High, and responds with a sabre strike that stuns and possibly kills the Pretender scout. The mighty cannon blast from Fortress Maximus tore into the hull of the Decepticon shuttle. Now, as the shuttle sails back toward the planet, the atmospheric winds of reentry ruthlessly tear into the hull, breaking the shuttle apart. Ultra Magnus looks up, not wanting to let the moment pass. "Autobots! Assemble a team and recover what's left of the shuttle's remains!" Valour's head turns as he takes in what's happened to the Decepticon ship. As Sky High falls in front of him, Valour leaves his opponent behind and leaps to the cannon Spike occupies. Landing to its side, Valour tears off the flimsy cannon canopy. He stares down at the aged Spike Witwicky inside. :"I used to feel sorry for your race," Valour says incongruously. "Our effect on your planet - the fact you'd be wiped from existence for a war you could never even comprehend." Valour shakes his black helmet. "And yet, you remain a thorn in our side. You've kept us from winning -- kept the war from ending -- all of this time. Well, congratulations, human. You've won, of sorts. You've shown yourselves to be true warriors -- and therefore worthy of a warrior's fate." :Behind Valour, on the other side of the wall and down below, is another Autobot messenger and spy -- Spike's oldest and truest friend Bumblebee. He spots Spike and Valour in the same moment. "No!" Bumblebee yells. "NO!" He fires his pistol up at Valour, scrambling up the wall towards the two as quickly as his short legs can take him. "No!" he calls again. "Down here, Decepticreep!" he screams, desperate to distract the deadly Decepticon. "Down here!" :Valour ignores Bumblebee, how crimson optics set unwaveringly on Spike's small form. "Good-bye, Spike Witwicky. Your bravery will be remembered." Calmly, passionlessly, and without hatred, Valour raises a mighty black fist, and brings it down towards Spike's cannon cockpit. Spike looks up, he has HEARD OF Valour, and has maybe met him once or twice in his life, maybe sometime way back in 2017. Right now, this is not the 'revenge-heavy' Frenzy, hoping to make his mark with the Decepticons - harboring a decades long hatred for Spike. This is just one Decepticon. One of many. Spike looks up and tries to move his badly-damaged exo-suit arms to block Valour's attack. As he moves his arms, they make a sickly friction sound, the sound of metal literally tearing into metal. GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Spike tries to shield Valour's attack and then use the elbow-thrusters to at least 'blast' Valour. Right now, this isn't a brave fight with an agenda, it's just a battle to survive. Valour may get the idea that his elbow thrusters can be used for weapons, but right now, the exo-suit's thrusters just cough out a few plumes of energy. :Valour grunts as Spike continues to fight, using what's left of the exosuit to give one last shot at driving back the larger Decepticon. Bumblebee leaps into Valour's wing, trying to tear him back, but Valour throws the spy off with almost contemptuous ease. Withdrawing his hand, Valour intones, "Very well. The sword. Die quickly, and I'll spare your friend." Valour takes a step back and activates his sword again. Raising it over his head, he brings it down at Spike Witwicky with both hands. GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Spike FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. Spike feverishly parries off one attack, but the sword cuts through the joint, rendering the left arm immobile. And the relatively small saber cuts through the weakened armor like tin foil and cuts cleanly through past the armor, and into Spike's side, severing a critical artery near his kidney. The expression on Spike's face changes instantaneously. He's been shot at before. Too many times to count - via exo-suit armor. But this. It almost feels like an overwhelming pull where someone’s life is extracted with ease. He looks up at Valour and his eyes get glassy. There's no anger in his face, just a realization. Within Crosscut and Bumblebee's sight, Spike falls back and down to the surface where the cannon he used just a few moments ago stood anchored. Valour watches the exosuit arm fall away, and Spike fall backwards, out of sight. Leaving Spike for dead, Valour pushes the desperate Bumblebee out of the way and takes for the air, accelerating quickly to try to rescue any injured Decepticons before Ultra Magnus's team can get to the downed shuttle. :Picking himself up off the ground, Bumblebee rushes over the wall to Spike's side. "Spike! Speak to me!" he pleads. "You can't die like this! Not after all this time!" Ignoring advice to 'never move the injured' Bumblebee scoops his friend up in his arms, and rushes him towards Fort Max's medical center, yelling, "Someone help! Spike's injured! Someone please help!" Spike's scooped up by Bumblebee and is rushed into the For Max's repair bay. He's semi-coherent, feeling a very cold sensation come over him. He overhears a "We can't fly him back, he won't make the trip." A distress call is sent out to First Aid. Spike is still in his exo suit. He looks up at Bumblebee and weakly lifts a hand. "Bee...." Spike looks over at Crosscut and grins sadly, the full realization kicking in. "Just...your luck...Crosscut...it only took...about 30 years to...train me...now..." :Crosscut, who has rushed to Spike's side as soon as he heard Bee's cry for help, stares down at his prize student. As always, his face is unreadable, but his optics can't hide the naked concern he feels. "Well, I don't intend to start over with Sam, so you'd better pull through this," he insists. Spike gives Crosscut a 'seriously' look. He gulps..."Maybe...someone...non-Witwicky...for that...maybe...one...with...experience." :"Just take it easy, Spike! First Aid is on his way. We'll get you all patched up. How does a new robot arm sound as a last resort?" Bee jokes in a high, wavering voice. First Aid radios Bumblebee "I'm on my way - but we have a ton of turbulence - ETA - 90 minutes." Spike looks at Bumblebee and shakes his head. "Bumblebee..." he shakes his head. He gasps "I'm ...so glad you're here..." Spike gasps, "You've been around...for...four...million...years...you're gonna...have to...you...need...to stick around...for at least...another...million...promise..." Spike looks at Crosscut and says weakly "you too..." :"We're not going anywhere, Spike, and you won't either," Bumblebee insists. << Where IS he? >> he radios Crosscut desperately about First Aid, on a channel Spike's exosuit won't pick up. << I'm not sure he'll get here in time. You'd better say your good-byes, >> Crosscut radios. He may be diplomatic, but he's always been honest, even in painful times like these. :Bumblebee, optics flickering, carefully lays Spike on a medtable. Spike is set on the medical table. Spike looks up at Crosscut and then at Bumblebee. The blow Valour struck was damaging, but he's survived worse...he thinks. With 30 years of experience with humans - some of the medics are now crosstrained. But the staff in Fortress Maximus is more aligned with hardcore Transformer trauma - especially on a planet as still nearly uninhabitable as Antilla. A medic places some sensors on Spike's chest - as this happens, more and more blood seems to be seeping through his exo-suit, onto the med table, and onto the floor of the trauma unit. Thanks to the miracle of technology, though the medics inside Fortress Maximus are not able to adequately tend to Spike’s injuries, their sensors indicate his blood pressure, heart rate, and the estimated minutes before the human bleeds out from his injuries. A ‘critical’ red flashes as 27 minutes is displayed. Spike gulps and looks at Crosscut and says shallowly "Heard anything from First Aid? When do you think he’s going to get here?” Crosscut looks at Bee. There is concern in his glowing amber optics. Bee frowns at his radio message from First Aid, and simply answers them both, "Soon" -- although the look on his youthful face says, 'Not soon enough.' Crosscut turns to the medic who attached sensors to Spike's chest. "Is there something you can do in the meantime?" The tall white medic shrugs. "I can make him comfortable, but treating humans isn't really my forte. Other Autobots need my attention -- those with an actual chance to survive." Bee's already-strained face blanches as the medic moves to another medtable. :Spike arches his head and sees the time, he blinks and then gulps, getting the realization. "Shit.." is all he can say. He lays his head back. He's asked this before, but now, realizing where he is - in a planet he barely knows, and in a place where there are more Autobots to tend to, he looks at Crosscut and Bumblebee with a worried expression. "Can one..or both you stay with me..." He looks at them both with pleading eyes. "Please? I know there's a truckton of injured 'bots around." Crosscut stares daggers at the medic's back, obviously not appreciating his lack of bedside manner even if he appreciates the honesty. Bee's focus is entirely on Spike. "I'm here Spike. I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Crosscut." Bee looks up at Crosscut with an expression that demands conformation. "Of course, Spike. We're both here. We'll be with you 'til the end, no matter what," Crosscut agrees. Spike looks at Crosscut and chuckles nervously, realizing this may actually be his end. His breathing gets shallower "Who...who the hell was that Decepticon even?" He breathes out "I know I've seen him once or twice before... Spike looks briefly at the medics who are tending to the injured Autobots. He sees the few Autobots who are in triage. And many of them are in a similar position of peril - and at least these two or three medics on site can make some progress, tending to a transformer. "Help who you can..." Spike thinks to himself. He reaches a shaky hand out to Bumblebee. "Bee..." Bee takes a moment before turning back to Spike. Spike looks over at Bumblebee and gasps, "Bumblebee...tell my family...I love them...they were...the best thing...that ever...happened to me..." He looks, now, realizing very much what's happening. He's slipping away. He certainly isn't ready, but...he knew very much what he signed up for. As much as he's grown to admire and even love Crosscut, Bee has been his constant. He looks on at Bumblebee with a slight look of fear, he extends a hand. "Bee...don't go...just...stay..." "I'm here, Spike. I'm here. I'll tell your family if I have to, but I won't have to, because you're gonna be fine and tell them yourself." The timber and shakiness of Bumblebee's voice belies his belief in that, however, as even he has to accept the truth. He stays with Spike, there for his friend to the last. A quiet minute or two passes as Spike fades in and out of consciousness. The realization that he has not said a proper goodbye to Bumblebee jostles him up. Spike looks at Bumblebee and smiles sadly "I don't think I could have asked for a better best friend." :"Me, either, Spike," Bee gushes emotionally, gripping the edge of Spike's medtable as he tries to keep it together. The medic treats other patients in triage -- focusing on the ones to can be saved, and passing off the others to lesser technicians to, like Spike, await death as comfortably as possible. Crosscut turns to watch the other medics a moment, letting Bee and Spike have what might be their last moment together as friends. Spike looks at the sensors again, that 27 minutes have sure dropped quickly, now it's around 13 minutes. Briefly, Spike thought that sensor was faulty - he can pull through this. But as he gets weaker and weaker, and sleepier and sleepier, in his mind, he's starting to accept his fate. Spike looks on weakly and smiles at his best friend. "We made a helluva team, didn't we? In fact...I think we even upstaged some of the bigger guys on occasion." :"You'll always be one of the bigger guys to me, Spike, no matter how tall you are," Bumblebee says sincerely. "Before I came to Earth, I always looked up to guys like Optimus and Prowl. But you and your family have shown me what real courage is, and have inspired me to keep fighting no matter how badly it gets and how much it feels like the Autobots have reached our darkest hour." Spike summons his strength to open a compartment in his suit with his remaining arm. Opening it, his dad's wrench can be seen. He looks at his dad's wrench and then at Bumblebee. "Bee...in my compartment...it's my dad's wrench. I was going to give it to Daniel, but I now you're going to be around for a few million years more...I think it's better for you to have it." He grins and licks his dried lips. "You're going to make someone - human...bot...whoever, a great friend." Spike smiles as he looks on at Bumblebee with beaming pride. Spike fiddles with the component, trying to remove Sparkplug’s very worn wrench. Spike’s body begins to go into shock with the blood loss, sending the elder Witwicky into a sudden panic. Spike frantically reaches for Sparkplug's wrench to give to Bumblebee. When he took this mission, the likelihood of this being his last mission didn't even pass his mind, but now, if takes his final reserve, he's going to pass on perhaps his most treasured possession to his best friend, thinking it will have a good steward for hundreds of thousands of years to come. He just hopes with all the adventures Bumblebee will have that in the back of his mind, he'll remember those relatively few years where the Witwickys came into Bumblebee's life. :Bumblebee accepts the wrench carefully but can't even look at it as he stows it away and then holds Spike's hand 'til the end. "Thanks...Bee." He looks over at Crosscut. he gulps, "Crosscut?" Crosscut turns back to Spike as he's addressed. "Yes, Spike?" he says softly, re-focusing his attention on the elderly ambassador. "What is it?" Crosscut bends closer so he can better hear Spike's weak voice. Any word of Spike's might be his last. Spike looks at over at Crosscut as now he feels the sudden chill of death approaching. He keeps squeezing Bumblebee's hand. He looks at Crosscut and says, gasping "I don't think I could have asked for a better teacher." Spike grins and says in a weakened tone, "You are a hard fella to read though. I hope you know how much I valued your patience..." he gulps "and your friendship." "You are quite the student," Crosscut says diplomatic restraint. "And friend," he admits with a little more warmth. "I am going to miss you." Crosscut gently reaches out and pats the leg of Spike's exosuit -- for him, a wild gesture of affection. "I am going to remember the lessons you've taught me of Earth, Spike Witwicky, and carry them with me the remainder of my days." Spike closes his eyes for a few seconds an then opens them, grinning at Crosscut's words. But a plunging drop in blood pressure sends the elder Witwicky into shock, realizing that the end is near. He leans his head back, but his bulky exo-suit helmet obscures the view of both Autobots who Spike has grown close to - and for one, a friendship routinely felt like family. The two Autobots seem to disappear from Spike’s view completely. "Bumblebee?! Crosscut??!! don't leave!" Spike 's breathing becomes shallower. "We're here, Spike," Bee says urgently. "We're here." Bee glances up anxiously at Crosscut. Could this be the end? A sudden calm begins to come over Spike. Using his last breath, he says “I love you both… take care… both of you.” And just when Bumblebee looks away even for a brief second, a quiet peaceful expression comes over Spike. His eyes remain open, but his end is met at a very average battle. But today, for him, it was his last. The faint heartbeat on the monitors go flat. :The medic, knowing who Spike is, looks at Bumblebee and Crosscut and says "He's gone." :Bee turns away and nearly collapses. Crosscut, never one for strong emotion, nevertheless holds Bee and offers him comfort, even as word spreads and Blaster has to send word to Spike's remaining family. 3 hours later … Autobots are continuing to repair Fortress Maximus from the battle. The repair bay is still filled, but the Autobots in the triage center are at least stable. Ultra Magnus is still very much in command, trying to relay all the information that's readily available. The Decepticon shuttle carrying the weaponized strain of the cosmic rust agent that killed all of the inhabitants - has been found in the wreckage of the downed shuttle, and has been subsequently destroyed. Jetfire, second in command for the operation, follows Magnus' orders, and secures the shuttle wreckage and he deploys his team of scientists to ensure that not one particle of the strain is out in the open. But the jet, whose human and empathy skills have gradually increased over time - takes a brief moment to head back to Fortress Maximus and seek out Bumblebee. He heard the news. Ultra Magnus has as well, but as a leader, he's definitely well in the 'mourn when the mission is complete' mindset. Ultra Mangus did have time, however, to employ some scarce resources - namely the acquisition of a shuttle to transport a certain cargo back to Earth. In accordance with Spike's wishes, stated in his will, he took up the offer from the Autobots years ago to have a Cybertronian-style funeral, where his remains will be committed to the stars. Jetfire spots Bumblebee and knocks on a panel gently, to get the heroic Autobot scout/espionage expert's attention. Bumblebee looks up from where he's been just sitting, staring at Sparkplug's wrench. At the knock, he looks up, barely seeing the Autobot Air Commander. "Oh, hi, Jetfire," Bee says quietly. "I guess you heard about Spike." Bee glances down again, as if completely exhausted by even this small amount of social interaction. He turns over the tiny wrench in his hands, using exquisite care. Jetfire nods and kneels down, resting his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you that we intercepted the weaponized strain of cosmic rust. Every particle. It's out of Decepticon hands, and as a result, the lives of countless Autobots may have been spared." Jetire smiles sadly through his faceplate. "He thought the world of you, Bumblebee." "Yeah," Bee says tiredly. "I guess that's how he'd have wanted to go -- saving people. I just -- I mean, I knew it would happen eventually -- even soon. Humans, you know -- such short lives. But..." he sighs. "I've lost a lot of friends in this war, but Spike's life was so brief, compared to our own. Such a tiny little life, but wow, it sure made an impact on me." Bee looks up at Jetfire. "He'll never be forgotten," Bee declares. Jetfire nods. "I know." He sighs. "Ultra Magnus said we have quite a bit of work to do salvaging and interpreting the data we can glean off of the downed shuttle craft. He said he'd like you to assist." He pauses and then he adds. "He also said, there's going to be a shuttle deployed specifically to...take Spike back to Earth and Autobot City tomorrow morning." He says kindly "You're more than welcome to go back to Earth on that shuttle." Around Fortress Maximus, a being that Spike played in integral part in constructing, the culture of the battleground goes on. Most of the Autobots nearby never encountered Spike. Those are the ones who are welding Fortress Maximus' plates, hauling and marking pieces of the downed Decepticon shuttle. A few Autoobts are even celebrating a won battle. Jetfire looks around, observing all of this activity, but his returns his gaze back to Bumblebee. :"I'd... I'd like to go with Spike back to Earth. I'm not sure how much I'm up for intelligence analysis at the moment, although if Magnus needs me, of course I'll do my best." Bee sighs again and looks away, stashing the wrench in a chest compartment and taking a moment to pull himself together. Finally he hops down, and looks up at Jetfire. "Until the shuttle leaves, I'll give him everything I can." Jetfire nods. Before he gets up, he hugs Bumblebee. Decades ago, this would not have been imagined, but the time spent in Autoobt City has given the air guardian a much-needed boost of humanity. "It shouldn't be too much work, much of the shuttle was destroyed. So, I'm thinking we'll be done early. If you need an audio receptor later on, don't hesitate." Bumblebee smiles up at the Air Commander. "Thanks, Jetfire," he says sincerely. "I really appreciate it." Bee returns the hug and then breaks away, heading out to find Magnus and see what he can do to help. Better to work now than to mope, at least. There'll be time for grief on the shuttle trip back. About 2 hours later that evening, on Earth, in a comfortable assisted nursing center, Jumal's nurse picks up the phone (we still use them). The nurse nods. "Thank you...and...I'm sorry..." She walks into Jumal's room, where the 86 year old is resting. "Mr. Pahlavi - that was Crosscut. Spike died today." :Jumal nods stone-faced and waits for the nurse to leave. Once alone in the room, the former Prince allows himself to cry for the loss of his old friend. The next day, Spike is returned to Autobot City, where he lied in state in the diplomat area. A Short Time Later... A small shuttle carries Spike back to Autobot City. A few Autobots on Antilla made a makeshift casket for the fallen human ally, and draped it with a shroud with the Autobot logo. Once arrangements are made, and the hour becomes late, the storage room connected to the shuttle bay is emptied. A very reserved Stormfront walks into the room that houses the shrouded body of Spike Witwicky. Somber optics gaze at the sheet wishing that after all the pranks that he'd pulled over all the years that this was just Spike getting even. But nothing could duplicate the expressions on the rest of the team. Nothing would push the humans so over the edge. Nothing but this. Death and its finality. How many times had he cheated it? Many with Spike's help. And there was nothing he could do to help his friend. "You were supposed to outlive me damn you. I was always sure that my life would be one short blaze of trouble, mischief and glory before I did something stupid or heroic and that would be it. Or at least I'd be able ta see about perfecting the Autobot Spike protocol before you died of old age. I do it someday....in the future or another future. Tyson becomes Glitch and we work together. You'd think with all the understanding of how fluid the future can be, that I'd have planned better for this contingent." He stares at the body for a moment more, as if waiting for it to mount a defence but the silence isn't broken and he turns his head away. "I know some of you humans believe in sparks....or in your case spirits. Some believe that you stick around for a short while before leaving to whatever or wherever awaits you. I hope you can see this....hear this. I'll get my team back together despite you. And we will carry on. And I'll try better to keep the humans safe. But you know your kind doesn't like being protected obviously. It won't be easy. And I promise you the biggest gaudiest memorial that I can muster in revenge. But know that we will always miss you. And you will never be forgotten as long as Cybertron continues to burn brightly and Vector Sigma and Alpha Trion keep the histories. I...I always meant to play this for you but never had the time or got the chance to. I hope you will listen to it and remember me wherever you go. Goodbye my friend." He turns to the computer. "Teletraan 5, please download and play memory log 15 year 2000 earthlog. Keep the doors locked until it is played and then erase the log. Thanks." Stormfront, once Dust Devil, takes one last look at Spike before exiting the room. There is an audible click before Dust Devil's young and impetuous voice can be heard over the monitors in the room. "Another day on this stupid planet. Guess I shouldn't complain, I've not been shot at for at least a couple days. Not that I didn't deserve it then but its still better than livin in constant fear on Cybers. That...obnoxious human. I swear he's challengin me! Doesn't he realize one good swat and he'd be gone like the pest he is! Every time I find a nice quiet place to be alone and sulk he finds me like a starvin techno-organic and seems determined ta ruin whatever quiet I had planned with thinkin. Even as small as I am, I could harm him...even without thinking it. And don't get me started on that child of his, Daniel. Wonder if he realizes I full well know the brat's name...and his. Here he is, helpless against us, but trusting...completely trustin that we aren't goin ta hurt him. Or I think hopin on my part. I've seen the couple times I've scared him or Daniel. It..it made me feel bad. Alpha Trion wouldn't be proud of me for it. I didn't mean to. But if I let him see that or apologize then...then they might hurt me again with caring for everyone. And yet they keep comin at me. Why won't they leave me alone. I'd almost gotten to where I could survive Cybertron. Don't let them see when they hurt you or when they scared you. Do what yer told and hope ta hell that it wasn't one of those missions that you weren't meant to come back from. But...but it isn't like that here. I keep seeing Optimus and wondering what if...what if he'd not been gone fer so long. This team has so much hope. They work together. They've protected me in battle even when I'm sure part of them would have been glad ta help put a couple holes in me. I see why Alpha Trion believed so strongly in Optimus. And why he spent so long staring into the scanners, watching, listening....waiting. I wish these guys had been the ones who found me first instead of ending up with that trash on cybertron. I could survive livin as I am. Keepin the shields up against everyone. But that blasted human seems determined to screw that up. I know he doesn't like me. I hear it in his voice. I hear the change it makes when he realizes its me. Watchin him with the other autobots. How they strain to be so careful around him and not show it. Does he realize how much their mannerisms have been curbed just for the human's sake? Its almost laughable and the human will probably never realize it. Their sensors are always on high alert, the computers have been set for silent alerts to warn bots of Daniel when he's playin in the next room so that the Autobot walking in can be aware and alert at that level or tone down his voice for the human ears. They do all this and the human..Spike is always so happy to see them. I almost wish he'd be happy to see me that way...End log." The voice ends and the monitors darken, leaving Spike to his long deserved rest. A few days later, with family and grandchildren (and great grandchildren in tow) - his remains were committed to the stars in a Cybertronian funeral on Iacon. Some Time Later... Time passes. Buster, Carly, Daniel, and Megan eventually pass on as well in a lengthy succession in terms of a human timeline, but for most Autobots, this timeline is startlingly brief. Many of their internal components have lasted hundreds of years beyond the combined three generations of the Witwicky family. Now, nearly 60,000 years later - on another planet, occupied by Autobots, a new medic (created about 24,000 years ago), but very much possessing the skill set of First Aid, is repairing Bumblebee after Bee was blasted by Rampage. The medic opens one of Bumblebee's chest components and the medic flinches, frowning. "Well, here's one problem you have, it looks like some Autobot carelessly left an ancient medical device near your air filtration system." Espionage Director Bumblebee chuckles. "Oh! That's where that went. Thanks for finding it for me. Be careful with that -- it belonged to an old friend, fondly remembered." Bee lays back on the medtable. While the medic works, Bee smiles, thinking back on his adventures with Spike Witwicky back in the day. Oh, the trouble they'd get into! Good times, Bumblebee muses nostalgically. Good times. <''editor's note - This is the timeline as it is now. Not everything is set in stone - so there are several ways that players could find a way to kill Spike many years before (or after) this 'as of now, this is how things are' event plays out!''> category:59901